Mohm
Sporepedia Descriptions Mohm *Sporepedia ID "The Mohm were once peaceful farmers from Undyrlundh who provided their agricultural exports to the galaxy at large. When the Crux attacked, nobody aided them and they were inducted into space piracy. Now all admit their mistake, as they are dangerous foes." Mohm Farmer *Sporepedia ID "The Mohm were never ones for violence during their history as societal development, always being social amongst one another and spending their time farming. Ancient Mohm farmers were a simple lot." Mohm Agriculturalist *Sporepedia ID "Mohm agricultural expertise developed by leaps and bounds over the centuries, and they excelled at it like few others in the galaxy. While many things were more advanced in this era, some traditional ways of harvesting still were practiced." Mohm Space Pirate "The Mohm were attacked by the Crux Space Piracy, and despite their pleas for assistance from the galaxy they supplied, no help came. They eventually were forced to join the Space Pirates in order to survive." Statistics *'Species Nicknames:' Raiders, Pigs, Oinkers, Chauvinists *'Home Planet:' Undyrlundh *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Terrestrial Vertebrate *'Speech Style:' Unspecified *'Lifestyle:' Social Farmers Turned Bloodthirsty Warriors *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 87.2% Forage (78% success rate), 12.8% Hunt (43% success rate) *'Armor:' Being one part of the backbone of the Crux forces, they are constantly seeing battle. Often used to infiltrate docked vessels to take out opposition, they are equipped with heavy armors, which their bulky bodies easily support. *'Defenses:' Naturally farmers, their bodies are short and stocky, to allow for easier carrying of heavy weights; this also gives them a low center of balance, making them difficult to trip. Also from their agricultural upbringings, they have thickened skin with relatively desensitized nerves, allowing them to take a significant amount of battery that would make many other races flinch. They also utilize massive ears, which are very good at hearing things from large distances, and a large, sensitive snout that is quite sensitive to smell. Their final defense is used naturally in the consumption of fungal food - their long, prehensile barbels, which are very sensitive to taste; these allow it to easily detect poisons without risking death, making them nearly impossible to kill in this fashion. *'Weapons:' Mohm are very strong, and can snap a weaker race's neck relatively easy. They also possess several large tusk-like teeth that can be used to bite an opponent. In the modern era, they are equipped with plasma rifles and other weaponry by the Crux space pirates that they are now under the employ of. *'Tools:' Two of a Mohm's limbs end in hands, which are thereby used to manipulate objects. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Unspecified *'Gestation:' Unspecified *'Offspring Incubation:' Unspecified *'Number of Offspring:' 1-12 shoats per litter. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' Unspecified *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Mohm / Mohms / Mohm History Interstellar Era thumb|A Mohm Brutegunner. While they were starfarers at this point who sold their surplus product on the interstellar market, no race risked their own kind to save them when the Crux descended upon them. While they initially fought hard against the space pirates, it was a losing battle, and eventually they felt they had no choice but to join their enemy to keep from being wiped out. Initially serving as slaves for the first few years, they quickly were adapted into a major backbone of the Crux stellar forces. While still low on the rank ladder, their presence is appreciated by the devious conglomerate. In Crux terms, they are known as Raiders. Notable Mohm *Boob Boy *Hogman Technologies Wrath The Wrath is the major spacecraft of the Mohm, and their only one commonly used for active duty by the Crux. It is a quick vessel, and while light armored, it possesses a pair of powerful plasma cannons to obliterate foes. Wraths are often found in dogfights, where they provide most of the ships found in the fleet. They can be compared as the Crux's answer to the Scourge's Inflictors, used by the Savpraxx. Trivia *The Mohm were created a few years before 2011 as a revamping of a group of pigmen characters (simply anthropomorphic pigs) created by Somarinoa when he was in 5th Grade. They were chosen to be revamped as an alien species with porcine traits. *The Mohm are named after the mome raths from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass. As raths are "a sort of green pig", the Mohm were given a greenish hue to them as well. By extension, their starships, the Wraths, are also named thusly and this is most obvious when the two are put together — Mohm Wraths. Gallery Mohm Concept.png|Original Mohm concept art. Mohm Spore.png|A Mohm nude, showing their physiology. Mohm Farmer Spore.png|An ancient Mohm farmer, from their tribal era. Mohm Agriculturalist Spore.png|A Mohm agriculturalist, from their civilization and much of their space eras. Mohm Space Pirate 1 Spore.png|A Mohm space pirate, how the Mohm appear now that they have been inducted into the Crux. Boob Boy Concept.jpg|A notable Mohm individual, this one in particular is a child. Hogman Concept.jpg|A notable Mohm individual. Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Mohm Category:Original Aliens Category:Spore Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:The Crux Category:Amalgam Online